Fight For What you Want
by SVUAddict
Summary: When Xander leaves Anya at the alter instead of turning back to her vengeance ways she goes to search for him to find out why he left her. And will a certain slayer find what she’s after.


Fight for what you want

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy the vampire slayer. I only own the story line and the characters I make up.

Summery: When Xander leaves Anya at the alter instead of turning back to her vengeance ways she goes to search for him to find out why he left her. And will a certain slayer find what she's after.

A/N: This is a one shot story.

After days of searching Anya found Xander in a hotel in Los Angeles. She went up to his door and started to pound on the door. The door opened soon after and she found a disheveled Xander. Before he could say anything she pushed past him and into the hotel room. The hotel room was a mess. Clothes and pizza boxes were strewn all over the room. She turned to him.

"Do you love me Xander?" Anya demanded.

Xander was shocked by the question. He thought she was coming here to yell at him and throw things. He wasn't expecting her to question his love for her.

"Of course I do Anya."

Anya played with his response in her head. She thinking her next move was going to be.

"Then why did you leave me?"

Xander saw the pain in her eyes. He knew that he had caused this pain. He didn't know why he couldn't just face his fears like she had.

"I was scared," Xander admitted.

"You know that man was a demon out with vengeance on me?" Anya asked.

Xander nodded. He knew all that. But that wasn't what scared him.

"Then why did you run? What were you scared of?" Anya demanded.

"Myself," Xander admitted.

Anya was not expecting this. She moved some things out of the way and sat on the bed.

"I was afraid I would turn out like my father. All he did was drink. I didn't want to become that man," Xander admitted.

Anya got up and pulled him into a hug.

"You'll never turn into your father Xander," Anya told her.

Xander pulled away and went to stand near the window.

"How do you know that?" Xander demanded, "How does anyone know anything?"

Anya didn't have to think at all. She knew the answer right away and answered without hesitation.

"Because I know you. You're nothing like your Father."

Xander looked at her. She was right but he had spent so long fearing becoming his father that he didn't know how to stop. But he knew he would eventually. He had been blessed with Anya.

"I love you Anya."

"I love you Xander."

Xander walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What would I do with out you?" Xander thought out loud.

"Probably whither and die," Anya suggested.

"Probably."

Xander pulled himself away from Anya.

"What are we waiting for let's get married."

Before Anya could say anything Xander pulled her out of the hotel room and into the car. They drove to a twenty-four hour wedding chapel and got married.

A week later

Anya and Xander walked into the Summer's house. Everyone was in the living room watching television. Willow was the first one to notice. She leaped out of her seat and ran over to hug Xander. After a few seconds Xander had not just Willow, but Buffy, and Dawn hugging him also. He just smiled.

"No hug for the bride?" Anya asked flatly.

Willow, Buffy, and Dawn took a step away from Xander. They looked from Xander to Anya. Xander nodded his head saying it was true. Buffy smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, Buffster what was that for?"

No answer came. All he got was a smack in the back of the head from both Willow and even Dawn.

"Ow, what in the world was that for?" Xander repeated.

"You went off and got married and didn't even invite us?" Willow demanded.

She wore her resolve face and Xander knew he couldn't get out of not telling the gang what had happened. Xander sat down on the chair pulling Anya to sit on his lap. Willow, Buffy, and Dawn sat on the couch waiting for an explanation. Xander told the whole story from the time Anya had found him to when they arrived at the house. Buffy sat and listened to the story. When it was finished she knew she had to do something.

"I'd love to stick around and celebrate with all of you but I have to take care of something. I'll be back in an hour."

She hugged Xander and Anya one last time congratulating them again on their marriage and left the house in search of the one man she loved. She had only begun to admit she loved him and had to find him before it was too late. She ran through the streets arriving in the graveyard about ten minutes later. She ran around the gravestones. The only sounds that could be heard were her feet as they hit the ground and the sharp intakes of breath. Her heart rate was elevated and she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. Then she ran smack into Spike.

"Didn't expect to see you here tonight slayer," Spike said as he got up dusting off his jacket.

He offered a hand to Buffy and to his surprise she took it.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked Buffy when she was on her feet.

Spike had never known her to want his help and know she was taking it. Something seriously had to be wrong.

"Spike I…"

Buffy didn't know how to tell him she loved him. She couldn't get the words out.

"I…"

"Spit it out slayer," snapped Spike, "We don't have all bloody day."

Spike was nearly shocked when Buffy didn't glare at him and threaten to stake him right then and there. Buffy took a step forward.

"Are you delirious pet?" Spike asked.

"I just might be," replied Buffy.

Then she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Spike was surprised but he didn't waste time returning the kiss. When they parted he looked at her trying to find out what had caused this.

"I was never one for words," Buffy concluded.

"You mean?" Spike asked hope spreading through him like a fire in the forest.

Buffy nodded.

"I love you Spike," Buffy finally managed to say.

Spike kissed her this time.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," Spike admitted, "Can you say them again?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I love you Spike."

"I love you too pet."

A/N: How was that? I hope ya liked it enough that you want to review.


End file.
